Langdon family
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = American Horror Story | type = | status = | leaders = Constance Langdon | members = Adelaide Langdon Beauregard Langdon Hugo Langdon Michael Langdon Tate Langdon Vivien Harmon | allies = Harvey family | enemies = Harmon family | 1st appearance = "Pilot" }} The Langdon family are a fictional family featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. They were prominently featured in the season one storyline, "Murder House". They also appeared in the season eight story-arc, "Apocalypse". Members ; Adelaide Langdon: Adelaide Langdon is the first child of Constance and Hugo Langdon. She was born with Down syndrome, and the care required of her pretty much put an end to her mother's potential acting career. Though Constance loved Adelaide very much, she was often mean-spirited and even cruel to her, referring to her as "The Mongoloid". In 1978, a six-year-old Adelaide was playing on the grounds of 1119 Westchester Place. She was always fixated with the dilapidated mansion there, and was aware of the ghosts that resided inside - in particular the bizarre Thaddeus Montgomery, aka the Infantata. Two older twin boys named Bryan and Troy came to the house with baseball bats with the intent of vandalizing the place. Addie warned them, "You're gonna die in there.", but the boys scoffed, and one of them even threatened to beat Adelaide up. As they walked into the house, she intoned "You're gonna regret it". Her prediction came true as the Infantata brutally murdered both boys, ripping their throats open. Read more... ; Beauregard Langdon: ; Constance Langdon: Constance, maiden name unknown, grew up in Virginia. As a young woman she moved to Los Angeles, California with dreams of becoming a star in Hollywood. However, movie standards of the time required her to do nude scenes, which she refused to do, so she waved goodbye to that "butterfly of a dream". Constance married a man named Hugo Langdon and they had a son named Tate and another son named Beauregard Langdon. Later, they had a third child named Adelaide, who was born with Downs' Syndrome. The Langdons lived at 1119 Westchester Place for a time, but it was an unhappy marriage. Both Constance and Hugo cheated on one another. Tate would later refer to his mother as a literal "cocksucker". She caught Hugo having sex with the house's maid, Moira O'Hara. She believed they were having an affair, but in truth, Hugo was in the process of raping her. Mistaking the sexual congress as being mutually consensual, Constance shot Moira in the eye, then shot Hugo in the chest, killing both of them. The spirits of both Moira and Hugo remained trapped in the house. Read more... ; Hugo Langdon: ; Michael Langdon: Michael Langdon was the product of a truly bizarre upbringing. He was the biological son of Vivien Harmon, who had been impregnated by the ghost of Tate Langdon. Vivien died in childbirth, and the baby was raised by his grandmother, Constance Langdon, who took him away from their home in Los Angeles. Years later, an adult Michael Langdon was a member of an organization known as the Cooperative. Following the destruction of Los Angeles, California as a result of nuclear Armageddon, Michael came to Outpost Three, which was led by Wilhemina Venable. He took control of the outpost, revealing to the staff and other survivors that it was the last of the existing Cooperative bunkers. '''Read more... ; Tate Langdon: History Notes & Trivia See also External Links References Appearances # American Horror Story: Pilot - Constance, Adelaide & Tate. # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) - Constance, Adelaide & Tate. # American Horror Story: The End - Michael Langdon. Category:Articles Category:Organizations